Una vida de ventaja
by KandraK
Summary: Todos guardan secretos, pero cuando se trata de vida o muerte, no se debe hacerlo. Beast Boy explica la actitud de Terra en Things Change. oneshot


Bueno pues, escribi esto para un foro, en un dia lluvioso sin nada que hacer, muchos lo vieron como una explicación al TERRIBLE capítulo Things Change. Aquí va

Jump City

La muerte está tan segura de su victoria que nos da una vida de ventaja. Un computador , una carta, y una confesión en él. Eso fue todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación fría. Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado eso…O más bien, no puedo entender…¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Por qué a ella y no a mi o a otra persona?. No es que desee la muerte a alguien…O…¿ Tal vez si? .

_Una vida de ventaja_

Desde hace mucho tiempo había estado pensando mucho en ella, esa forma en que terminamos nuestra "amistad", el como la dejé en el pasillo de la escuela secundaria desde hace ya tres años. No me rendiría hasta saber el porque lo había hecho, el porque se había olvidado de mi, de todos.  
Los jóvenes titanes estábamos a punto de separarnos, creo que todo eso era por mi culpa pues mi ayuda al equipo había sido muy poca y habían terminado casi todas las amenazas, solo quedaba una: Slade.

-"Chico bestia, debemos hablar contigo"- me dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, lo que mas me temía había ocurrido: Los jóvenes titanes se separaban. Mi vida iba de mal en peor, aun así trataba de ser lo más fuerte posible, o al menos aparentarlo pues mi debilidad había sido una causa.

Tras recibir la noticia no supe que hacer, solo me quedé acostado en mi cama, abracé mi almohada y cerré fuertemente mis ojos , como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño con la esperanza de que fuera solo eso, un mal sueño.

Tras unos minutos de forzar mis ojos, los abrí, bajé de mi cama y fui a dar una vuelta por la torre solo para llegar frente a esa habitación, la habitación pintada como si estuviera al aire libre, estrellas en el techo, tonos marrones, naranjas y azules. Entré a esa habitación tan fría y deshabitada, me acosté por un momento en la cama mirando hacia el techo y suspirando, recordando el glorioso dia en que la conocí.

-Tonterías- me dije a mi mismo mientras me levantaba del colchón- ella ya no me quería recordar, no soy nadie para decidir lo que quiere o no quiere hacer- recorrí con los ojos esa habitación por un momento y después de unos segundos comencé a caminar por la alcoba- me haces tanta falta, me gustaría que recordaras, me gustaría que volvieras a ser una titán, a ser mi amiga.

Suspiré y me aventuré a revisar los espacios vacios de la habitación, dentro de un ropero encontré una laptop y sin pensarlo dos veces la prendí y comencé a revisar sus archivos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un documento dirigido a mi.

_"Chico Bestia. __  
__Sé que no lo soportarás y revisarás mis cosas, siempre has sido un poco entrometido, así que quiero que sepas la verdad. __  
__No preguntes como es que este documento está aquí, solo pon mucha atención. Nunca me perdonarás por esto, lo sé, pero quería que supieras que antes de que me pase cualquier cosa…Yo nunca perdí la memoria. Todo ese tiempo negando que recordaba estar en el equipo, negando ser tu amiga…Todo ese tiempo estaba fingiendo, pero debes entender…Lo hice por ti y por los demás. __  
__¿La razón por la cual no te dije nada? Simple…SLADE. __  
__Pero ya no puedo mas con este remordimiento, debía decirlo aunque fuera por un mensaje. Ya no soporto sus ordenes, su manera de tratarme, ya no resisto vivir atada a Slade, y este mensaje es mi boleto hacia la libertad…O hacia un sueño eterno. No te aseguro nada, solo te digo, que si Slade se entera de este mensaje…Podrás visitar el lugar donde el me deje dormir por mi traición. Espero lo comprendas y no sea demasiado tarde. __  
__Perdoname."_

Eso decía esa nota, pero no lo entendía… ¿Era su esclava o su ayudante? ¿Por qué dice que lo hizo por mi?.  
Seguí revisando sus cosas en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que encontré fueron unas fotos, esas fotos que nos tomamos en la feria ella y yo. Salí a recorrer la ciudad, era invierno y hacia demasiado frio, pero tenía demasiado que pensar como para someterme ante el clima, como ¿Dónde la podría encontrar? O ¿Qué pasaría ahora conmigo?

-"haría lo que fuera por ti"- decía un joven a su novia- "moriría si fuese necesario"

Fue entonces cuando comprendí, una vez Robin se convirtió en su aprendiz solo para salvarnos de algo terrible, desde ahí supimos que slade haría cualquier cosa, "…Todo ese tiempo estaba fingiendo, pero debes entender…Lo hice por ti y por los demás…"…Slade, el tuvo la culpa, ella solo quería nuestro bien aun si para conseguirlo tuviera que ser su aprendiz o ayudante.

-"ella murió, ¿cierto?" – dijo una voz detrás de mi – "y fue por su culpa…Deberías considerar más lo que hizo, y meditar sus palabras, no queremos que su sacrificio sea mas bien un desperdicio. Piénsalo"-

"Raven" fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que mi compañera desapareciera en la neblina de ese entonces. Lo había entendido mejor, ahora mas que nunca debía estar en los titanes como lo que éramos, un equipo.

Ahora se que ella no está con nosotros, pero creo que es mejor eso a una vida de miseria junto a un villano que se vale de los demás para sus planes, y si ella era infeliz…Me alegro que ya no siga sufriendo como nosotros.

o----------------------------------oFINo------------------------------------------o


End file.
